


A Perfect Fit

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has something to say in this relationship too, dammit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by iam_space.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Alex muttered as he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Scott, trying to stop him from squirming.    
  
“R-ridiculous?” Scotty sputtered indignant, pushing out his elbows just enough to be able to twist in Alex’s embrace.    
  
Alex just grinned.    
  
“I should storm out of this bed right now!” Scott said, pushing at Alex’s shoulders, trying to maneuver him the way he wanted.    
  
“Like that’s gonna happen…” Alex smirked, burying his face against Scott’s neck as he tried to curl around him again.    
  
“You smug, arrogant bastard,” Scott mumbled, flicking his fingers against Alex’s ear.    
  
“Hey!” Alex yelped, rubbing his ear as he flopped down on his back.    
  
“Just because you’re a little bit talle..” Scott started, but Alex cut him off.   
  
“A little bit? Aww, Scotty,” Alex cooed, “You’re just precious.”    
  
“Right, that’s it,” Scott snapped, determined. He not-so-gently pushed Alex on his side, facing away from him, before curling his body around Alex’s. “I’m the big spoon and that’s the end of this discussion, you giant freak of a man.”    
  
Alex chuckled as a warm face was pressed up against his shoulder. Scott’s arms engulfed Alex’s body, as he pushed his knee in between Alex’s legs. He wriggled a bit, trying to find the right fit, before letting out a content sigh.    
  
“Maybe this isn’t so bad after all…” Alex said as he closed his eyes, and he swore he could feel Scott smile against his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> piratesorka commented that Scott fits perfectly under Alex’s arm. debarouchi thinks bossy Scott would want to be the big spoon. I couldn’t help myself and went for comment!fic.


End file.
